Canadian Bloodcraze
by TheRoyalPrussianArmy
Summary: Gilbert goes to visit Matthew during a storm only to find that his little Canadian isn't there. What is there is a bloody Kumajirou and a trashed house. AU-ish PruCan, wrote during school mostly. Kinda two-shot; Read&Review please
1. Asleep, Enter Gilbert

**Let's get the credits done with, shall we? 8)**

**Hetlia is not mine (why am I writing on a fanfiction site if it was?)**

**The entire thing for this was originally four pages long. If this was the real one, it'd've been longer than four pages, I'm sure |D Anyways, onto the story~**

* * *

Gilbert opened and shut the door quickly. It was damn cold, and when we he realized it wasn't getting any warmer he swore. The Prussian ran around, crazily slamming windows shut and turning on the heater.

"MATTIE! The house is FREEZING!" He screamed, hoping to get a response from his small Canadian friend. No reply. Gilbert went upstairs, finding open windows and closing them as he went. The house was trashed, and he wondered why because normally it could be found spotless until he arrived. Snow was tracked across the floor.

"Who?" A weak voice came from Matt's one upstairs room. Gilbert rushed in, thinking maybe Canada had been asleep and simply hadn't realized that maybe somehow Kumajirou had opened all his windows, but he saw nobody. "W-who?"

"Kumajirou?" The Prussian stepped into a blood-splattered bathroom. He barely saw the bear, and might not have if not for Gilbird. The small yellow bird flew off his silver nest to land on a red splattered fluffy thing. Gilbert rushed over to the bear to see what looked like messy bite and claw marks over his body.

"Holy shit, Kumajirou! Kuma, stay with me you fat-ass! What happened?" Gilbert picked up the bear gently, but demanded an answer. The polar bear turned his fluffy head slowly and blinked his eyes. Gilbert swore he saw tears leaking from the bear's face.

"Matthew," He sighed, "Wolves… Got… Matthew…" Gilbert would've been thrilled that the bear remembered Canada's human name if not for the obvious problems. _"Wolves got Mattie? What the fuck?"_ Gilbert was about to ask Kumajirou to elaborate when the bear opened his mouth and began a pathetic, keening, high-pitched wail.

"Matthew! Matthew!" The bear cried.

"Kuma, do you know where he went?" Gilbert demandingly asked the bear. He got no answer from the wailing beast so he carefully stood up. Noticing blood strips he hadn't seen before new worry sent adrenaline once again washing through his veins. He followed the trail, finding fur and pieces of Mattie's tan, fluffy jacket. The blood suddenly increased and Gilbert saw a body not far away. Panic flared through him before he realized it was a wolf.

The Prussian walked over to the bloody gray body. Its jaw hung open and its eyes seemed to glare at something beyond him. Its throat was crudely slit, and in its teeth pieces of Matthew's favorite jacket could be seen. Gilbert stumbled back in shock when he felt Kumajirou move. The small polar bear stumbled over to the body. He sniffed its mouth for a moment, and then set back on his haunches and lifted his head.

"Matthew! Matthew!" His weak voice called out again. The only answer the pair got was the chilling, blowing wind. Gilbert didn't notice the wind as he picked up the weeping bear and followed the blood trails again. They came across five more bodies, a couple missing limbs. The severed limbs were found thrown away from the wolves, roughly hacked off. It was clear to Gilbert that Matthew wasn't using a hunting knife, or any strong knife that would've made cleaner marks. Or maybe he wasn't paying attention? But the Canadian always paid attention, even when he was spaced out. More jacket fuzz could be found on every body, on paws, teeth… Somewhere. With each new body, Gilbert felt another rush of blood go through him, could feel his heart beat faster in worry, could smell the blood stronger than before. Finally, in the distance, he saw tan-jacketed, blood-splattered body moving. Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mattie!" He called out, "You okay?" The figure didn't move, didn't make a noise. Even Kumajirou had silenced his weeping. "Hey! Mattie! Matt! Matty-boy! Matthew Williams? You suddenly deaf Canada? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? It's so not awesome to-"

A blurred gray shape came out of the surrounding trees, though in Gilbert's mind it appeared out of thin air. It leaped straight for the motionless Canadian.

"MATTIE!" Gilbert screamed. He had stepped forward, ready to run to his friend who was sure to die, when time slowed. The Prussian heard a low, dull sound along with feeling a steady, rhythmic, fast-moving _bmp-bmp-bmp-bmp_. His little Canadian friend was turning, and for the first time Gilbert saw the 8-inch knife in the other man's hand. Every inch of the Canadian was enraged, and as he turned Gilbert realized that the dull sound was a roar. And the roar was not from the wolf. It was from his timid, quiet Canadian. Gilbert was startled to find out several things them.

Matthew-calm, quiet, collected Matthew-was out to finish this. His normally wide, expressive violet-blue eyes were narrowed dangerously in rage. His teeth seemed sharper somehow, and his normally pale skin was flushed. Matthew's nostrils were flared in the act of catching more scent, his mouth pulled back in the angry battle roar, and his blond hair was covered in a perverted mix of stark blood and delicate snowflakes. It was clear to Gilbert that Matthew was out for blood. He had felt the call many times himself. But from Matthew…. Gilbert was almost scared to know his friend had the blood-lust.

Even from where he stood, at least 50 yards away, Gilbert could see the wolf had no chance. Gilbert had gone up against an enraged Matthew wielding a hockey stick after he had accidentally tripped over a wire, unplugging the TV and-more importantly-shutting off Matthew's hockey game. Right in the most important part of the game, as Matt's team was about to go for the point that would either have them win or lose the game. Gilbert tried to steer clear of the TV during hockey season after that.

Gilbert watched in amazed horror as Matthew's knife met the wolf's throat in an eerie, sudden silence. The wolf, barely alive, still managed to fasten its teeth into Matthew's arm. The pair tumbled over into the snow, blood spraying out to christen the pure white into something much more horrifying. The blond and gray blur that was Matthew and what must've been the alpha of the pack sprayed blood and snow everywhere. Gilbert moved closer cautiously.

As they fell, time resumed its too-fast state. Matthew switched hands easily, from right to left, as the tumbled back. Matt landed beneath the wolf and began to stab the wolf in the side. From his mouth the enraged roar once again found its way out. Gilbert had heard the roar from those of his men who had gone berserk in the heat of battle. He knew the great slaughter that could happen if it was left unchecked. Even after it was dead, Matthew continued to stab it. Gilbert approached with caution. The blonde's shoulders shook as he finally quit. Shakily, as the Prussian moved toward him, the Canadian got up. He roughly, rudely, pushed the wolf body off of him and howled. Gilbert would be lying if he said that the hoarse sound and crazed eyes Matthew then set on him didn't send a shiver up and down his spine. He wasn't sure if it was fear or something else.

"M-matt? You okay?" Gilbert asked. The smaller Canadian raised the knife shakily, right arm hanging down in pretty-much uselessness. Without any warning he rushed his Prussian friend. Gilbert quickly threw Kumajirou away, turning for just an instant. He felt the knife cut open his jacket, barely catching on his abdomen. He kept his turn, going full-circle and returning to face Matt head on. "Sorry kid." He said as he engaged in a brief battle with the Canadian. It ended with Matthew going limp before him, and Gilbert looking down in remorse.


	2. Awake, Enter Matthew

**And now, we finish. I hope you enjoyed this little POC :) I sure did. Especially the changes. Anyway, r&r to let me know how I did please.**

**Just FYI: I realize they're... OOC... ish, I hope... This is my first fan-fic of them~**

* * *

When Matthew re-awoke he was warm. Very, very warm. Warm enough to say he was practically burning up.

"Agh! Those stupid, pansy-assed, mother-" Colorful swears in Gilbert's voice echoed up the stairs. Although Matthew could tell they were at an attempted whisper he heard each word clearly. The way the Prussian was saying them made Matthew sure something was going on downstairs. Only after the blonde put on his glasses and threw back his sheets did he realize he was naked.

"Maple!" He gasped and rushed to his dresser. It made him light-headed to move so quickly but he ignored the feeling as he pulled out red boxers with white maple leaves. He then grabbed a tank top, feeling the heat. Given the way it was falling off his shoulders he figured it was Gilbert's. Dressed and the light-headed feeling gone, Matthew headed downstairs.

"No, you stupid bear! Off!" Gilbert was trying to be quiet. He'd cleaned the house as best as he could. In fact, the albino had gotten the majority of the blood gone (there were a few stained rugs he was going to throw away or hang up, he wasn't sure yet), he'd collected all the usable meat from the wolves (after all, waste not want not), and was currently making pancakes as he waited for Mattie to waken. Kumajirou, who was now cleaned and bandaged, was kneading his leg like a cat. The pancake scent was driving the polar bear to climbing on the Prussian's leg. Gilbird was asleep on the table, surrounded by cotton balls and peroxide. Matthew stood in the shadows outside the kitchen, crossed his arms with a small smile, and stood back to watch the spectacle.

"Kumaji-Kuma! Off! Ow, my fucking leg! You fat-ass! I'm going to kill you and add you to the wolf meat in the freezer! And then, when Alfred comes over, I'm going to pound your meat into a patty! And I'm going to tell him that you're a hamburger! And then I'll never- GAH!"

"Hungry!" Kuma demanded as he clung to the flailing Gilbert's leg for dear life. He began to gnaw on it, deciding that although it was a poor excuse for a pancake it would stop his rumbling tummy.

"NO!" Gilbert forgot about trying to be quiet and flung a mostly complete pancake away from him. Using him as a springboard, Kumajirou leaped from Gilbert's leg after the pancake like a dog for a Frisbee. Startled by the sudden jump, Gilbert lost his balance and fell back onto the doorframe. His leg shoulder, hip, and back hit it.

"Holy Hungary!" He breathed, "Great Holy Rome! Chibitalia! Roderich needs a life! Oh _mein gott!_" Matthew chuckled at these new "swears" coming from the albino's mouth. Like he always did, Gilbert heard. He gingerly moved his frame from the door's and flopped onto the floor before the Canadian on his back. He looked at the blonde silently for a moment.

"_Guten morgen_, Mattie-Bird. It is negative seven degrees outside, there is an absolutely wicked blizzard brewing, and we have fresh wolf meat, wolf pelts, pancake mix, and maple syrup. The windows are shut tight, the heater is _on_," Gilbert took notice of the boxers and tank top with a smirk, "And all the nice, large, fluffy, heavy blankets are getting turns going through the dryer." The Prussian gave a smart-ass salute.

"_Bonjour_, Gilbert. Why was I nude under five of those nice, thick, fluffy, heavy blankets?" Matthew replied with a small smile. Even when he had little clue what was going on the albino could make him smile.

"Hmm… How about pancakes first, the Canadian Inquisition later?" Gilbert hedged. Matthew stuck out a hand as the man turned, offering help up. Not an idiot, Gilbert took it. Admittedly he almost dragged Matt down onto him, but they managed to stay upright.

"Deal." Matthew nodded as they moved back to the kitchen. Kumajirou was moving a chair towards the counter so he could climb on it and get more pancakes. Matthew got the bear off the chair and moved it back to the table. He proceeded to finish the pancakes. Gilbert cleared off the table, carefully avoiding the sleeping Gilbird. When the pancakes were finished Gilbert and Matthew grabbed their respective stacks, gave Kumajirou some so he wouldn't beg, and sat down. Both practically drowned their pancakes in syrup. The pancakes were eaten in silence. The only sounds in the kitchen were munching and Gilbird's occasional _piyo_. Once they finished the both got up. Silently unanimous the pair did their dishes and migrated to the front room. Matthew took the long couch that was mostly intact, with just a few scratches here and there. Gilbert took the large single-chair, using the glass coffee table as a footrest for his bare feet.

"So, Gilbert… Why are Kumajirou and I wrapped up like mummies?" Matthew began.

"I must say, that's a bit of an exaggeration." Gilbert replied smoothly.

"And why do we have _wolf meat_ in our _freezer?_"

"Big ass storm coming up. Who knows if we have enough meat? And besides, it tastes delicious if cooked correctly. I make a mean wolf-hamburger… Should we invite Alfred over?" The albino nodded, agreeing with what he said.

"And why was I naked?" Matthew was getting tired waiting for the Prussian to answer him.

"Birdie, you are one of the palest people I've ever met under those clothes. Almost paler than me! You need more sun. Well, after the storm passes." Gilbert procrastinated again.

"_Bonne Dieu! Juste me répondre!_" Matthew reverted to French as he snapped. He glared at his friend, exasperated of his delays, "What did I do?"

"You ripped the tag off a mattress." Gilbert gave a satisfied smirk at the answer. He received a gentle slap on his head from Matthew, who leaned over just for it.

"Fine! I'm-listen closely-_guessing_, yup, the Awesome Me is guessing, that… The wolves somehow got into your house. Were you airing it out or something? All the windows were open. Kuma can't do that. Anyway, I guess that they were hungry and they saw Kumajirou looking like a most tasty morsel, sitting on the couch. So they got in, grabbed the fuzz ball, and ran upstairs. They played with him before they ate him. Nobody ever told them to eat their food, not play with it.

Well, they saw him and grabbed him. And then you walked out, wanting to know what the commotion was," Gilbert saw Matthew nodding along thoughtfully, his violet eyes crossed slightly as he gazed up, "And… Given as you had no hockey stick around somehow got the knife and… Went after the wolves. The Awesome Me believes you lost your head-not literally, that'd be disgusting and kinda sad-and killed the wolves thinking the Kuma-bear was dead already or somethin'. He was pretty roughed up. Anyway, I shudder to think of what you might've done if not caught. Some of the wolves were missing limbs, in the most painful way possible. And… Eugh, the mess you'd've made if you'd had a _hockey stick_ with you. "

Matt slumped down, putting his head in his hands. He groaned loudly, for him. "So, Gilbert, how did you find me?" He finally asked.

"Followed the breadcrumbs. Got there in time to see the last bastard go after you. Man, I thought you were gonna die. You scared the crap out of me, Matt! Honestly. I've never seen you move so fast before that. And then you…" Gilbert stopped, growing quiet. Matthew began getting hazy images in his head. Of a wolf's gaping jaw coming towards him. Of a man holding a bloody white thing, felt his arm lift up. He saw the man, Gilbert, turn and toss the white thing, Kuma, as the knife came down.

"Oh, _mon Dieu_, Gilbert… I attacked you!" Matthew gasped, looking up. He moved forward toward the albino. "Oh, God, Gilbert I am so sorry! It wasn't me, I swear! I was just angry, and scared, and you were holding him, and I wasn't thinking, and I-"

"Mattie! Mattie, Jesus, calm down. I'm fine. You barely got me. The largest nick I got from you is a couple inch scratch on my arm."

"Couple inch- GILBERT! That is not a _scratch_!" Matthew practically leaped on the man. "Let me see! _Laissez-ver moi_!" The man reluctantly took off his shirt, revealing slightly bloodied bandages.

"It's no problem, dude. Honestly, I've had worse. I do happen to know Elizabeta, and her frying pan, quite well." Gilbert said quickly when he saw Matthew begin to tear up. "Besides, I knocked you out rather rudely so I got payback already. And we get our payback on the wolves by eating them. Oh, and for your other question… You were naked because I had to take off the clothes that were left so I could get to all the wounds and stuff beneath them. And then Kumajirou started moaning about how hungry he was and Gilbird was agreeing, and I didn't want you to wake up so I just…" Matthew didn't miss the light blush on his friend's cheek. Calming down again, Matthew sighed.

"Thank you, Gilbert." He got up and hugged his friend. Gilbert, not used to being hugged, awkwardly wrapped his arms around Matthew after a moment.

"No problem. Just as long as you never worry the Awesome Me like that ever again." Gilbert tried to lighten the mood, and Matthew giggled.

"Right. I won't ever let hungry wolves in, ever _again_. So Gilbert, you might havta leave now." Matthew gave a childish smirk.

"What! Birdie! So not cool!" He gasped, pretending to be hurt.

When the storm hit the power went out. The dryer-warmed blankets were good enough for keeping them warm, as was the wrestling they did after Gilbert lost another game of Go-Fish.

* * *

**_Guten Morgen_- Good Morning (German)**

**_Bonjour_- Hello (French)**

**_Bonne Dieu! Juste me répondre! - _Good god! Just answer me! (French)**

**_Mon Dieu_- My God (French)**

**_Laissez-ver moi!- _Let me see! (French)**

**So how did I do? :) Anybody get the "ripped the tag off a mattress" reference? ;) A free one-shot if you do~**

**One last time, please R&R and I will love you~ Free hugs, dear ones.**


End file.
